x_filesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mythology/@comment-1104107-20190207132351/@comment-1104107-20190326074414
Hmm' I think I would personally consider "Conduit" a mythology 'episode,' and would like to see it be recognized as one. I mean I guess it's not as obvious a myth arc episode as the other season 1 mytharc episodes were, as it was presented as a case in a Monster-of-the-week style, but it feels a lot closer to a myth episode than a MOTW episode.' Me too. I consider it a myth myself, and this Wikia actually at one point considered it as one for a long time. And if Red Museum is a myth, and was presented as a MOTW, then I say this one is the same way. I feel it is more myth than that one, RM, only resolved Deep Throat's killer, but to me I barely see it as one. I thought Christmas Carol/Emily were both acknowledged as myth episodes on this wiki already? Or are you just asking if Conduit should be added as a myth arc episode again? Sorry my bad, I was asking about Conduit. But Christmas Carol/Emily they were not included on the myth DVDs for some odd reason, and both it and the books seem to have their own ideas for what is a myth and what isn't. So I don't think we truly have an official myth list to go off. If that makes sense. Haha it's really hard to tell just how much of Musings is real or not. We see CSM kill JFK and MLK, but then when he's with Deep Throat he says to him that he has a chance to go a 'life time' without killing anyone? Remember in the season 2 episode "One Breath" CSM says to Mulder he's "watched" presidents die. Also, he's clearly experienced with a sniper, as he was contemplating killing Frohike with one, so it would seem believable he was capable of killing JFK and MLK. That's right, and I forgot about the backstory they presented for CSM in Season 11, I think they mentioned some of these points too. I forgot. Yeah, I've seen Fight the Future, thought it was really good! Well-Manicured Man's death was a shame, I thought he could have had more to offer. Despite being in the Syndicate, I would kind of consider him a good person, or at least not as bad the other syndicate members. I'm glad you saw it, I love that movie heaps. It was upsetting they killed WMN though. I wished he stayed on. I have no idea how accurate the rumors are, supposedly Season 5 was supposed to be the last one, with the rest of the storyline taking place over several movies. I think 3-4 more movies in the late 90s/early 00s would have been cool, but then we wouldn't have had Triangle and Monday, two of my fav episodes from the whole show. I remember that rumor too. Although I wasn't a fan of the show in the 90s (was too young) to know the truth. But that would have been perfect. Awesome, I like Triangle, and I'm a big fan of Arcadia. I have plenty of other favs, but those two stand out in S6. Ok 'well' I think I'll give S7 a chance at least, if only for it being the last full season with Mulder. I'll see from there if I think s8-s9 are worth watching. IMO nothing beats season 1 and 2 though. It's a cheesy reason but I love the early 90s feel they both have, particularly S1, and I just absolutely love the 90s. I'm glad you are deciding to give it a chance. I love S1 and S2, and as cheesy as it sounds the music score from S1 and S2, I like. I just love the 90s too. And I love re-watching shows from the 90s, with plenty of my other favs. I love talking about this show with you too! I don't think my family 'have' much interest in it so it's really nice to be able to talk about it with someone. No worries, always happy to talk about this show with you, too. Yeah, I get how that is. I have a sister who also likes x-files, but she isn't as in-depth to talk about it like people online like this wikia.